A New Ancient Law
by SunlitSky21
Summary: The legends had not foretold of this. That such a terrible curse would beset the gods themselves. Will Olympus fall, once and for all, or will it rise again?


**I do not own PJO and HOO. Rick owns them.**

* * *

 **Underwear**

* * *

 **Scene I**

Percy had crash-landed on Ogygia. Upon seeing his beautiful and glorious reflection on the mirror, he could only say two words, " _Poseidon's Underpants_ ".

Meanwhile, in Atlantis, Poseidon was ruling and you know, being a king in general. When suddenly, his shorts were pulled down by some unknown force (Gee, how could and who could have done that? I wonder.).

And the entire city of Atlantis beheld Poseidon in all his Amorous, Sea-green-now glowing-underwear with sea horses on it-clad glory. Oh and it was a mighty fine sight to see, might I add?

Poseidon and unfortunately most of the Court, having gotten used to it, shook their heads and sighed. Poseidon said only one sentence '"Wife, Where's my curse-proof underwear and shorts?"

And Amphitrite replied, "I put it in the washing machine in the morning."

Poseidon face-palmed and replied "Good gods, woman, I'm the friggin' god of the sea. Why would I need a Washing machine? "

Unfortunately, this angered Amphitrite which sparked an argument. Hmmm...Let's see what the damage count was, shall we? Broken tables, one destroyed game room, a few bones cracked and _–SNAP!-_ strike that, broken bones! And umm...A section of the city destroyed?

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed._ _Yeah, it was a good day in Atlantis._

* * *

 **Scene II**

At the Westover dance hall, Percy had again thought 3 words," _Hades's gym shorts_ "

Meanwhile, Hades was ruling in the underworld and being a king, yadda yada yada. When all of a sudden, His pants which were made by stitching up tortured souls, were pulled down by some unseen force again. (This is getting old).

And instead of underwear or boxers, Hades was wearing...Wait, is that gym shorts? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you heard it right, Hades's very own, one of a kind, All rights reserved, black, stitched from tortured souls (Ugh, I don't even wanna know what these guys did. Also, how in the world did he wear a pant on top of it?), Sleazy, Gym shorts.

And the spirits that happened to be in the room? Well, they disintegrated (After clutching their eyes and wailing "Make it stop! Please, Have mercy and make it stop!).

Hades, not even fazed, snapped his fingers and magically again dressed himself in pants again (With proper underwear, I hope).

And it seemed that he had a Eureka!Movement (man, Archimedes, ought to copyright the word), judging by the mad, well, madder glint in his eye.

He called all his 3 furies and said, "How about 'showing a photo of me in HADES (TM) gym shorts' as a punishment for the wicked?"

Well, needless to say, the wicked souls, Hades bless them (or not? I guess) were not exactly themselves after it. What does that mean? Let's not think about that, shall we?

 _Ah, the screams of the eternally dammed, the sound of furies cackling, it was a good day in the underworld._

* * *

 **Scene III**

When Thalia had defended her friends from a bunch of monsters and was pretty much sacrificing herself, on seeing the monster horde, she could only think this, "Well, _Holy sky_ _underpants_! I have a lot of work to do."

Meanwhile, up on Olympus, His Supreme Zappiness, who coincidentally had forgotten to wear his curse proof underpants that day, was in a meeting with the other gods.

And, suddenly, guess what?

His pants were pulled down by some invisible force (Third time's the charm!) and the gods, having not ever seen Zeus in his lightning bolts covered, electric blue, sizzling underwear (He _did_ take precautions after all not to let that happen) did the one thing that anyone could have done in that situation. What did they do, you might ask?

Why, they fell on the floor, laughing their godly butts off!

Were it not for the fact that Zeus was focused on Thalia so intensely, he himself might have realized why the others were laughing like they had seen Dionysus busting out some dance moves. Well, after he realized that, it was not a pretty sight, to say the least. In not pretty, I mean, _using my lightning bolt to pulverize your asses_ not pretty.

The news of Poseidon and Hades losing their pants was common, sadly, as they were somewhat negligent about stuff like that. But Zeus? No sirrie. Let's just say, Hermes had a field day.

 _Ah, explosions that make hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers, terrified screams and mad laughter and one very pissed off, dear, old thunderpants._

 _It was a good day in Olympus._

* * *

That day an ancient law was made. A law of such tremendous power that it shook the world.

 _"I, Zeus, Lord of the skies, ruler of Olympus, hereby decree that no mortal shall speakest of or curseth of thy divine undergarments, my fellow Gods of Olympus. This law will last till the end of time! No power on Earth can change it!"_

And, so, my friends, thus ends the **"Underwear Chronicles"**.

* * *

 **I literally do not know what came over me. I am terribly sorry but I just had to post it. Its gross and frankly, not that funny. I just wanted to try writing a crack fic as I've only done serious ones before.**

 **So, what do you think? Elysium, Asphodel or Fields of Punishment or Tartarus?**

 **This is SunlitSky21, signing out.**

 **Also, a huge thank you to all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed my story.**

Izzybella12 : Thank you so much, for taking the time to read some rookie's PM who had shamelessly requested you to read his amateurish writing. I hope this edited version is better.

awesomeisindahouse: That's my favourite part too, buddy.


End file.
